Long hair? Short hair?
by PistiaPine
Summary: Barnaby / Fem!Kotetsu Tetsuko wonders if she should change her hair after all these years. Heart warming fluff.


Long Hair? Short Hair?

Today was an unexpectedly serene day for Sternbild city. Everything ran smoothly like a small village, apparently for Sternbild to run smoothly is something once in a blue moon. This is why the Heroes are an essential asset to the city. Catching criminals ,bring justice to people, act as a symbol of hope and to be a good role-models for the next generation, these are duties of heroes. Another thing that is a little odd than every day is a red sports car parked in front of a semi-detached house. This wouldn't be as strange if this semi-detached house located in Gold stage or Silver stage, but not Bronze stage, the run-down part of Sternbild. However, this is not the only thing that's out of place, a huge pile of garbage in front of this house as if the owner decide to throw everything away. Through the window, a faint warm orange glow leaked out showing the house is being occupied.

Inside the semi-detached house is a little old, yet cozy mainly because of the lighting and built in wooden furniture. In the middle of the room, there's a big cream colour leather sofa with two figures on it. One was sitting on the side looking through furniture magazine and another lying down on her front next to the first person. It is very unusual for Barnaby to stay at other people place at this hour- it's not that he planned to stay this late anyway. The blond look briefly through another furniture magazine in his hand and glance at his partner who is looking through old albums in her casual clothe, black singlet and denim shorts while he's wearing his normal clothe but without the jacket. Barnaby's trying to recall what happened today that made him end up at Tetsuko place. Ah, yes. It all happened during their office hours…

_In Apollon Office, where Wild Tigress and Barnaby working is abnormally quiet- consider the fact that Wild Tigress is here. As everyone know, she is a synonym for 'noise' no matter what she does; eating, fighting or even sleeping! But right now the only sound that can be heard is typing sound from the keyboard in the office. After Tigress found tons of bills and expenses she hid under her messy table since last month; which due tomorrow. As lucky as always, same time that she found out her incomplete office work Loyds came out from his office. As a result, Loyds order Barnaby to cut Wild Tigress salary one Stern per word if she said anything before she finished her work. At first it seems that Tetsuko didn't believe that Barnaby would cut her salary for real. She starts whining._

"_Bunnyy is being unfair again! Even if I don't complete office work but I always complete my hero work right?"_

"_That will be twenty Stern" stated the blond said flatly._

"_Ehh?! Bunny! You can't be serious right?"_

"_Six Stern"_

"_Fine! You're such a cruel bunny" Tetsuko pouted and finally start working before she end up having less than ten Stern this month._

"_Another eight Stern, and my name is Barnaby not bunny. Old lady" said Barnaby with a smug on his face. After fifteen minutes of Barnaby's most peaceful time in Apollon building, a paper plane was thrown to his table. Without looking up from his work he knew who threw it, the blond just sighed ignored the paper plane and carry on with his work. Several minutes later Barnaby heard something snap , it was his temper after one paper plan land on his head. He looked up from his computer annoyingly at the pile of paper planes on his table, and more annoyed when he looked over to his partner table seeing the brunette with her usual goofy grin. Barnaby unfold each paper with a frown. The first one carries a short message._

"_**Bunny! I'm bored. Gosh I hate these paper works!"**_

_The second paper plane carries a slightly longer message with some childish drawing of a tiger and bunny._

"_**Bunny, and again, BUNNY! Let me hear your Wild Roar! RAWR! I'm bored. Can't we go out and save something? ANYTHING!"**_

_Third one didn't have anything written on it, only picture of Wild Tigress on her old suite and princess carrying a red blob that supposed to be him according to the arrow next to it said 'this is YOU'._

_The fourth…  
__**"Hey wanna come at my place tonight?"**_

_And the last one that landed on his head._

"_**..you weren't serious about cutting my salary right?"**_

_Barnaby grab a recycled paper from his desk, scribble something and throw at his partner. Tetsuko unfold the paper with a victory smile on her face._

"_**I am going to cut your salary if you fold another childish paper plane. Just finish your work"**_

_Tetsuko scribble quickly and throw back._

"_**So you're coming to my place tonight?"**_

"_**No. Do your work. You're wasting paper, old lady"**_

"_**Pretty please? You haven't even taste my fried rice yet!"**_

"_**No. Just carry on with your work and please stop wasting my time."**_

"_**Pleaseee, then just drop me at my place? I forgot my wallet and my car keys in there"**_

"_**Fine. If that will make you carry on with your work"**_

_After long hours of office work, Tetsuko quickly submit her work and dash out. Fearing she'll find more bill if she stays any longer. A while later after Barnaby finished his paper work (and check Tetsuko work) he head to the gym where most heroes spend their free time. Barnab spotted his partner on the treadmill in the gym and use another treadmill beside his partner._

"_Gah! Those paper works are sure troublesome!" Once the brunette notices her partner, she continues her whining session._

"_Heh. Took you long enough to finish those paper works" said Barnaby while start running on his treadmill._

"_Shut up, you know how I am with numbers" the brunette long slim legs ran faster as she tries to get her thought away from her recent office works._

"_How long are you planning to work out today" asked Barnaby flatly as he speeding up his run._

"_Hah?" Tetsuko was confused, clearly didn't remember her conversation with her partner earlier._

_Barnaby sighed at his partner gold fish memory "Earlier you said you forgot your wallet and your car keys at home, I actually wonder how did you come to work this morning. So what time do you want to leave?"_

"_Oh, umm. Probably one hour from now?"_

"_That's fine by me, I'll see you in front of changing room in one hour then- please don't sneak up on me Fire-Emblem" Barnaby state politely at the fire hero behind him._

"_Handsome! You're no fun at all. What a meanie, right Tigress?" After got caught, the pink-haired man acted hurt._

"_Yeah, Bunny's being cruel today!" said Tetsuko started to breathe heavily from her running._

"_If you complain less and work more I wouldn't need to be" the blond said flatly._

"_My, my there wouldn't be a day that you two talked nicely to each other will you?"_

"_Tell him/her that" the partners said at the same time._

"_Don't forget to send me your wedding invitation okay?" laughed heartedly Fire-emblem._

_Tetsuko trip over her foot from Fire-emblem word and fall from the treadmill, while Barnaby lost his running paste._

"_W-what are you saying!" Blushed the brunette while trying to get up and catch her breathes._

"_Please don't say such nonsense" said Barnaby trying to keep a straight face to hide his faint blushing._

_Just before the fire master could say anything, Tetsuko stands up quickly and mutter quietly that she'll be with Rock Bison._

"_I'm offended Handsome! Don't think that I can't see it. You underestimate me honey, I know there's something between you two and I have a feeling that it been a little while now. Am I right Barnaby" the blond didn't said anything but glance at his partner which is talking to Blue Vine and Dragon Kid, the boy was blushing like crazy. This body language was more than enough for Nathan to know the answer for his question. The fire hero giggle and walk away, while Barnaby still eyeing his partner who's having a little fight with Blue Vine._

_Later on when the duo heroes finish their work out, both headed to Tetsuko place on Barnaby's car and start talking how did Fire-Emblem know about them, truth to be told there are a couple. Just not official. Not including Nathan, nobody knew about them since both agreed that it's for the best to keep their relationship as secret; especially for Barnaby since majority of his fans are female. And if Barnaby's fan knew about how he's in a relationship, Agnes will rip the duo to pieces because the rating would drop dramatically. Finally the couple reaches their destination in Bronze stage after many fights along the way. Barnaby parked his car while Tetsuko unlock the doors and nearly trip over sake bottle once she entered her house, when Barnaby entered his partner house. He was mortified. Beer cans, sake bottle, rubbish everywhere along with some unwashed plates on the table._

"_Old lady" said Barnaby flatly._

"_y-yes bunny" Tetsuko foreseeing what will happen._

"_You are not going anywhere until you clean this room" said firmly the blond._

"_Ehh, b-but it's not that bad! I mean you still see the floors right?"_

"_Your room is unbelievably dirty even for your standards, there is no way that I'll eat in a dirty room like this"_

"_Bunny-"_

_Barnaby turns his back heading to the door._

"_Wait! Okay, okay! I'll clean this up quickly! Eh? Don't leave bunny!" _

"_I didn't say I was going to leave. I'll help."_

_Then they spent an hour cleaning up the place, finally wooden floors can be seen after being covered by beer cans and sake bottle. And the glass table is now visible once they cleared unwashed dishes. Finally Tetsuko start cooking her so-famous fried rice with her partner observing her with a glass of rose wine in his hand that she just handed him.  
__

And now they're resting after they finish their fried rice. Green eyes scan the furniture magazine in his hand as he looked for a sofa for his apartment since his partner been visiting him regularly it would be logical to have something more than a chair at his place.

"Neh Bunny" asked the person next to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I looked better with short hair or long hair" Tetsuko asked while showing her high school albums in her hand. There were pictures of his partner in sports uniform with her hair tied up into a high pony-tail and some in her school uniform with her shaggy hair down. Barnaby give his partner a good look. She still have her shaggy hair style, just a lot shorter compared to the pictures.

"No matter how long your hair is you're still old, old lady" Barnaby curled his lips into a smug.

"Oi! I'm asking you nicely! Are you trying to pick a fight?" Tetsuko sits up with anger after she heard the blond answer. That brat.

"What I meant was.." Barnaby falls on his back, so that his head is on the brunette lap. "no matter what length, it still suits you" finishing his sentence by putting the magazine on the table and look at his partner.

"B-bunny! It's not nice to tease an old woman! I'm serious, should I change?"

"Can you please be quiet? I want to rest and I already told you the answer, it's your fault that you weren't listening." Barnaby close his eyes and take his glasses off then place it on his chess, to other people this body language would be enough for them that he doesn't want to talk any further.

"Hey! Answer my question first!" Argue Tetsuko and hit her partner lightly on the arm. The blond open his eyes slightly and sigh, annoyed at the brunette action.

"You clearly do not understand definition of 'quiet' do you, try go with long hair. You look younger" Barnaby closed his eyes again, hoping his partner would understand that he's not in the mood for talking now.

"Eh? Really? You think so bunny? "

"You are really an irritating old lady, and I'm not bunny. It's Barnaby" said Barnaby flatly, turn to sleep on his side.

To Barnaby's surprise, Tetsuko actually stop talking he couldn't help himself to reveal his green eyes and glance at his partner who seem to be deep in thought.

"… then please let this old lady think her thought out loud" said Tetsuko quietly patting her partner head gently and look up to the ceiling.

"…"

"..It's been a long time. Since I have this hair length. Never changed it, just because it was one of the very first compliments I got from him. I'm quite sentimental aren't I" The brunette smiled pitied herself. "I mean I should move on, it's already been 5 years.." there wasn't any tears coming out from his partner but Barnaby knows that her heart is crying.

"This is ridiculous, I shouldn't be talking about the pass-"

"No it's not" the blond cut in, green eyes look straight in Tetsuko honey eyes knowing that she's trying to smile her way out. "It's okay. Its okay to talk or cry over the pass, moving on doesn't mean you love him any less. It means that you're healed and ready to embrace new things in life. I'm sure your husband wants you to be happy. So stop making him worry about you."

"Bunny.."

"He's a great guy and you're lucky to have him in your life. You should be happy when you think of him, not sad."

"Now" Barnaby closed his eyes again. "Can you please be quiet, as I have said. I'm trying to rest"

"Hey! Why are you sleeping here then-" Tetsuko try to push her partner off her lap, but his glasses fall down instead. "Shoot! I'm sorry bunny! I'll get them" then she bends down to grab the glasses without realizing that her breast is on top of the blond face.  
"Hey, if you're that tired you can sleep in my bed you know. I often go sleep at other people place" Still, doesn't realize what she just done to her partner. Whereas Barnaby sits up, and pinned down the brunette on the sofa with centimeters between their face.

"What do you mean by that" the blond ask icily and look straight into honey coloured eyes.

"What the heck bunny? Like that time when we look after the mayor's baby and I fell asleep at your place!" Barnaby widen his eyes in realization then sigh helplessly with misunderstanding thought inside his head.

"Don't you dare.." getting his face closer to hers. "Say something like that with other people." He sealed the gap with his lips, then move away. "Or dress like this outside. Without me" He looks at Tetsuko black singlet and pair of short denims. Barnaby give her another kissed and sweep her off the ground into 'princess carry', causing her to let out a small shriek out of surprise.

"H-hey! our bunny's getting quite protective isn't he?" Trying to joke her way out from the awkwardness.

"I'm hungry." Totally ignore his partner statement, Barnaby look at Tetsuko.

"Um, there's some fried rice left if you want.. p-put me down its embarrassing" blushing, Tetsuko just couldn't force herself to look at her partner in the eye.

"I wasn't talking about fried rice." The blond start walking up the stairs "Feed me old lady" and peck his partner at the corner of her lips.

"B-bunny! you're making no sense! " trying to struggle her way out of these strong arms, but nothing happen. Barnaby just looked at Tetsuko face and sigh again.

"You are really dense at this stuff aren't you, I'm surprised you're married"

"Eh?" Tetsuko on the other hand, clearly does not understand what the bond's trying to communicate.

"Do you really don't get it or you're just playing dumb… I want to eat you, is this clear enough?" Barnaby swear to God, that the face that Tetsuko making right now is the funniest and reddest face he ever seen in his life. Her facial expression is priceless. Full of shock, embarrassment, her eyes widen and her lips parted slightly which make him wanted to kiss her even more.

"Oh…um I-I thought you want to rest your eyes. W-why don't you take a nap?"

"I did not say that. I said I wanted to rest my eyes, and please stop moving if you don't want to fall down the stairs."

"B-but I haven't shower yet! Can I take a shower first?"

Barnaby smirk and whisper huskily "You're going to get dirty anyway."

**Epilogue**

Few weeks later…

At the gym.

Wild Tigress: "Hey Blue Vain! you're early today"

Blue Vain: "Uh yeah, the professor cancel today class. Tigress isn't your hair longer than you normally prefer?"

Wild Tigress: "Eh. How did you remember what length I usually prefer?"

Blue vain: "I-it's not like I remember or anything!"

Wild Tigress: "Ah! I get it, so you're interested in this old lady after all!"

Blue Vain: "W-what! No!"

Barnaby: "I've been looking for you Tigress, wanted to talk to you about your suit" *Give Blue Vain 'back-off' look and casually put his arm around Wild Tigress waist*

Blue Vain: *shock and storms away*

Wild Tigress: Eh? He changed it again? I thought he just developed it two days ago!

Barnaby: *Sigh* you still don't understand it do you?

Wild Tigress: You don't have to do to do that you know.

Barnaby: *abit surprise* You're not that dense after all

Wild Tigress: Hm? I mean you don't have to.. like show public affection other people might found out you know. *Look away embarrassed because Barnaby doesn't let go yet*

Barnaby: Why? Embarrassed? *pulling her closer*

Wild Tigress: B-Bunny!

Barnaby: Heh. You look good with long hair

Wild Tigress: B-because you said you like it better this way..

Barnaby: No I didn't.

Wild Tigress: Hey!

Barnaby: *kiss forehead* come at my place tonight, you'll be sleeping over. * Start to walk to the treadmill*

Wild Tigress: W-wait! What about my suit?

Barnaby: *Turns back* It seems like I overestimate this side of your brain, you really don't get it do you *walks away*

Wild Tigress: Hey! Come back! We're not finish talking yet! *runs after*

Fire Emblem: My, my those two are a cute couple aren't they? But do I hear some heartbroken around here?

Rock Bison: Don't say something stupid, and stop touching my ass will you?

Fire Emblem: Sorry sweetie, you know how I couldn't control myself around you. Don't you think I don't know that you have feelings for her, you can talk to me if you want you know.

Rock Bison: It's okay

Fire Emblem : Are you sure? I can give you some handy advice if you want.

Rock Bison: I'm glad for her, at last she can move on. At least I know that she's in capable hand.

Fire Emblem: If you say so, but if you change your mind you can always call me *Blow kiss and walk away.*


End file.
